Bilang halo ke mantan di Disneyland
by garekinclong
Summary: Padahal bilangnya tidak mau nguke tapi pacar barunya malah seme. [ Untuk #TAKABURC ; kolaborasi Remah-Remah Rengginang dan garekinclong ]


**[ Bilang halo ke mantan di Disneyland ]**

 **Yowamushi Pedal** kepemilikan **Wataru Watanabe**. Hanya demi asupan, bukan komersiil.

Hasil kolaborasi buta antara **Remah-Remah Rengginang** dan **garekinclong**.

Untuk # **TAKABURC**

Alternate Universe. Possibly OOC.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Awalnya Manami Sangaku pergi ke tempat gemerlap pelayan-pelayan imut berbatang atas rekomendasi (tolong ralat, yang benar atas paksaan) Toudo Jinpachi; sang mantan pacar sekaligus kakak kelas jaman SMA. Manami tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan _bar_ perselingkuhan. Pria berprofesi atlet sepeda itu seorang _seme_ setia, juga sedikit masokis (sebab, hanya orang maso yang memperbolehkan _uke-_ nya ke _gaybar, right_?)

Manami (selalu) memasang wajah tidak tertarik tatkala Toudo bercerita betapa menyenangkan pelayanan pelayan bar _seolah_ Manami ini bukan pacar profesional. PADAHAL, Manami hafal mati titik sensitif Toudo. Menyebalkan. Oh, apalagi bila Manami teringat dalih Toudo ke _gaybar._ Mahkota biru cemerlang Manami langsung berdenyut. Apa coba maksud doi mencari pelampiasan hasrat nyeme lantaran kurang puas bila hanya menjadi _uke_ Manami? Tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai _seke_ katanya tidak boleh diabaikan. Sumpah, Manami sebal, tapi tidak tega melarang.

... Dan tau apa yang lebih menyebalkan?

Toudo (akhirnya) memutus hubungan dengan Manami karena tertarik menjadi _seme_ salah pelayan _gaybar_ wilayah Tokyo Barat. _Great? Incredibly awesome!_ Toudo membuat sosok Manami delapan tahun silam tertawa hingga air liurnya tidak sengaja menyimpang jalur kerongkongan. Ah, betapa indah kado ulang tahun ke-22 Manami dari Toudo. Sangat memicu hasrat Manami untuk _menyiksa_ pantat Toudo hingga berdarah.

"Pagi, Manami-kun,"

Sapaan lembut menggelitik pendengaran memecah lamunan Manami. Pemuda mungil bermahkota _raven_ tersenyum menyegarkan hari Manami. Manami menubruk iris arang pemuda yang tidur disebelahnya, tersenyum sambil membalas sapaan. Kecupan di kening untuk pemuda itu Manami lontarkan. Onoda Sakamichi, pemuda disebelah (atau kekasih) Manami, terkekeh. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat murung pagi ini," tanya Onoda khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit teringat mantan kekasihku," jawab Manami jujur.

Si mungil mantan pelayan _gaybar_ itu (iya, Manami sepertinya kena kutukan Toudo untuk kerajingan mengunjungi _gaybar_ setelah putus dengan Toudo dan jadian dengan salah pelayan di sana) tiba-tiba membalik badan memunggungi Manami. Terdiam seraya membalut seluruh tubuh (termasuk kepala) ke dalam selimut, memonopoli selimut milik (seharusnya) berdua. Berakibat kulit putih Manami terekspos jelas tanpa sensor benang. Sikap Onoda menimbulkan seringai Manami.

Khusus tanggal 29 Mei Manami mengambil cuti kerja guna menghabiskan hari lahir bersama kekasih. Dengan cepat Manami merangkul pinggul Onoda dari belakang serta perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya ke bokong Onoda. Manami tidak ingin liburannya sia-sia dengan ambekkan Onoda. Namun sayang, kekuatan _uke_ yang sedang ngambek jauh lebih besar dari _seme mode_ manja. Sebelum Manami berhasil menjejal masuk, Onoda gerak cepat bangkit dari kasur, menyelimuti diri dengan selimut, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi setelah membanting pintu tidak bersalah sebelumnya. Anjir, serem.

~2606~

Kepulan asap dari bibir menghiasi malam 28 Mei. Dua pria nyaris berumur tiga puluh bergandeng tangan menatap langit dari balkon, memutar setiap memori tentang Sakamichi Onoda. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Apa kabar Sakamichi Onoda? Sehatkah? Masih menjadi pelayan _gaybar_ milik Fukutomi Juichi? Atau sudah ada yang membebaskannya? Bagaimana rupa pemuda semanis yupi itu? Masih tetap imut seperti terakhir kali jumpa? Masih tetap tersenyum maniskah meski banyak kejadian buruk menimpanya? Atau jangan-jangan ...

Lamunan terpecah saat salah pria berambut sewarna rumput laut membuka suara, "Besok kita harus ke _Disneyland_ ," perintahnya tegas diiringi genggaman tangan mengeras.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Maki-chan?" Pria satunya (partner Maki-chan) bertanya heran.

"Aku lumayan rindu anak yang sudah kuanggap adik sendiri," ungkap pria yang dipanggil Maki-chan jujur.

"Kemungkinan dia disana sangat kecil, Maki-chan," tanggap sang partner.

"Instingku berkata Onoda pasti kesana bersama seseorang, entah siapa orangnya aku tidak peduli. Dan ingat, Jinpachi, instingku jarang salah. Juga, aku harap kamu tidak macam-macam saat melihat Onoda, mengerti?" peringat Maki-chan.

"Iya, aku mengerti, maafkan aku," tanggap partner Maki-chan tidak terdengar bersalah.

"Bagus,"

Maki-chan memuji. Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala partner, merasakan sensasi anak rambut kekasih menyusup jemari.

"Aku mau hadiah darimu, Maki-chan," pinta sang partner.

Maki-chan, atau Makishima Yuusuke menyeringai. Ia memajukan kasar kepala partner hingga bibir mereka bertabrakan. Sensasi ciuman Maki-chan selalu membuat Toudo Jinpachi ketagihan .

~2606~

Atas berkat rahmat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan dengan didorong oleh keinginan leluhur mentari bersinar ceria sesuai harapan Onoda Sakamichi. Pemuda berkepala dua lebih itu jingkrak-jingkrak setelah tadi melancarkan aksi ngambek ke kekasih. Manami tersenyum dalam hati melihat hujan deras diluar bagai hujan syuting; sebentar dan hanya di Disneyland. Sedikit menyebalkan tapi ya, _it's oke now_.

"Manami-kun," Onoda memanggil.

"Iya?"

"Padahal hari ini 'kan Manami-kun yang ulang tahun, tapi kenapa Manami-kun yang malah membuatku bahagia dan bukan sebaliknya?" tanya Onoda.

"Aku tidak ingin di hari lahir ini Onoda ngambek kepadaku," jawab Manami.

"Tiket ke Disneyland tidak bisa dipesan dalam satu hari apalagi saat _weekend,_ bukan begitu, Manami-kun?" tanya Onoda menyeringai.

"Ha-ah ... Tau saja kau aku membelinya seminggu lalu," Manami menyentil dahi Onoda.

Keduanya berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan, mencoba memasuki wahana yang diinginkan Onoda—meski beberapa kali Onoda merengek untuk bertanya kepada Manami, wahana apa yang ia sukai.

Dan Onoda pucat pasi kala Manami spontan menyahut ' _roller coaster_ '.

"S-Sebaiknya k-kita coba yang la-lain,"

Manami mengecup puncak kepala Onoda saking gemasnya—ya, dia tahu jika semangat Onoda sedikit runtuh untuk menaiki wahana yang membuatmu naik dan turun dengan perut terkocak.

~0102~

Usai mencicipi semua wahana meski antrinya gila—lama sekali, sampai beberapa kali Manami berucap penuh khawatir akan Onoda yang sempoyongan—keduanya menuju _Food Corner_ untuk mengisi perut demi meredam suara kelaparan yang memalukan.

"Aku mau pesan nasi," Onoda beranjak dari bangku dengan dua kursi satu meja berkaki tunggal.

"Biar aku yang pesan," Manami menahan kedua bahu Onoda—bersikap selayaknya _gentleman_.

"Tidak! Biar aku saja, 'kan, aku yang mau makan."

"Aku juga mau makan, kok. Kamu duduk di sini saja, oke?"

Onoda kalah telak karena Manami memberi racun berupa kecupan ringan di hidung—membuat pasangan di sekitar agak iri. Mengangguk lemah, Onoda mengulum bibir untuk menahan teriakan nyaring sebagai bentuk salah tingkah.

Pipinya yang semerah tomat ditutupi dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Manami melangkah santai menuju salah satu kedai. Dilihat dari jauh, kedai _favorite_ nya kala masih kecil memiliki antrian terpanjang.

' _Biar saja lama. Aku mau lihat ekspresi marah Onoda yang sedang kelaparan_.'

Jadilah Manami menjadi pengantri ke-40 dalam bentuk barisan berliku-liku.

Pegal bukan lawan yang tangguh bagi Manami, hanya rengekan penuh jerit yang Onoda lakukanlah yang pantas menjadi lawan terberat. Sebut saja Manami masokis, ia begitu dalam dalih ingin melihat berbagai macam sisi lain Onoda—mungkin saja, Manami bisa sampai membuat buku berjudul 'Fifty Sides of Onoda'.

Lima puluh lebih, atau kurang.

"Manami?"

Senandung lagu kesukaan Onoda yang dilantunkan Manami tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang mengundang marga keluarganya.

"Ah…"

Kedua alis kebiruan saling menukik; suasana hati yang mulanya senang berubah menjadi gemuruh. Lantaran Manami melihat seonggok manusia berambut ungu gelap yang bagian poninya ditutup dengan bando hijau. Sungguh warna yang tidak kontras.

Manami kenal betul siapa manusia ini.

"Toudou, ya? Sudah lama tidak bertemu," kedua alis kini tak lagi menukik, sementara Manami memasang senyum formalitas seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Sendirian?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Toudou tersenyum secantik-cantiknya, menunjukkan wajah bahagia, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersama seseorang."

"Haha."

Manami kembali melihat ke depan untuk melangkahkan kaki demi menjadi pengantri nomor 20. Iya, memang cepat. Soalnya yang melayani ada 6 orang di meja kasir.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Manami!" Toudou menyaduk betis menggunakan ujung sepatu, otomatis Manami terganggu.

"Aku tidak sendirian seperti orang idiot, Toudou," Manami menjawab namun kepalanya tak menoleh sama sekali, "untuk apa aku berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan orang bahagia sementara aku sendirian?"

"Ugh, mulutmu semakin tajam, padahal dulu waktu kita bersama—kau tak pernah sekejam itu dalam mengataiku."

"Mulutku hanya akan manis di depan orang yang senantiasa menetap di sisiku, tidak dengan seseorang yang meninggalkanku dengan alasan konyol."

"Maksudmu aku!?"

Manami maju lima langkah, "Siapa lagi."

Toudou semakin jengkel. Ia tak mau bicara lebih lanjut dan memilih bungkam daripada mencari perkara di kedai orang.

~0102~

"Onoda!"

Onoda yang sudah menggelepar lemas di atas meja berkaki satu, mencoba bangkit walau tangan mengusap perut beberapa kali.

"Oh…? Ma-Makishima?"

Onoda beberapa kali melepas dan memasang kacamata untuk memastikan orang yang memanggilnya dalam radius tiga puluh sentimeter.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini. Insting seorang Makishima Yuusuke tak pernah salah," ucapnya penuh bangga, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Onoda, "sendirian? Pasti tidak."

"Iya, he—hehe," Onoda mencoba tertawa keras karena perutnya berbunyi bersamaan dengan suara gagapnya.

"Katanya kau sudah keluar dari _sana_? Jadi kau dengan siapa, sekarang?"

"Ah.. Dia…"

Suara pertengkaran yang lamanya meredup tiba-tiba semakin membesar ke pendengaran Onoda maupun Makishima.

"Maaf lama, Onoda," Manami yang datang meletakkan makanan di atas meja, kemudian memicingkan mata pada seseorang yang mengambil kursinya, "…lalu… kau…?"

"Ah, Maki- _chan_!"

Toudou datang dari belakang, menghampiri tiga orang yang berkerumun dalam satu meja. Tangannya penuh makanan cepat saji, dimana seporsi untuknya, dan seporsi lagi untuk Makishima yang kini duduk di depan Onoda.

"Onoda, siapa dia?" Makishima menunjuk dada Manami.

"Ah, dia… p-pacarku," Onoda mengaku dalam malu. Manami berdeham, mencoba tak mengepakkan sayap saking senangnya diakui secara terang-terangan.

"Khe, rupanya instingku benar lagi," Makishima terkekeh, lalu melempar pandangan pada Toudou bermuka sebal di dekatnya.

"Toudou, jadi orang ini yang menarik perhatianmu sampai-sampai kau…"

Manami menahan omongan lebih lanjut, napasnya sengaja tertahan demi Onoda.

"Apa?" Toudou meletakkan segala makanan di atas meja, untuk meleluasakan tangan—sambil nyolot membalas omongan Manami, "Orang ini apa? Maki- _chan_ itu bukan sembarang orang!"

"Kau bilang padaku kalau dirimu tak terima diserang olehku, tapi nyatanya!? Kau malah mendapatkan _seme_ lagi!?"

"Apa salahnya?! Memangnya tak boleh mendapatkan _seme_ lain!?"

"Bilang saja kalau dirimu sudah tak tahan dengan _anu_ ku yang kelewat besar!"

"MAKSUDMU APA!?"

Toudou dan Manami saling debat, sama-sama membela diri juga pasangan masing-masing padahal yang (katanya) dibela sedang duduk anteng.

Onoda yang panik diberi masukan oleh Makishima agar segera memakan nasi. _Toh juga nanti bakal kelar_ , bisiknya pelan sambil menyeruput soda.

"DASAR CACING!"

"Toudou kampung! Bandomu bikin sakit mata, tahu!"

"WARNA BANDOKU SESUAI DENGAN WARNA RAMBUT MAKI- _CHAN_ , JADI JANGAN HINA DIA!"

Yang disebut malah tidak merasa jika namanya tengah dilecehkan. Ya, dia malah sibuk meminum soda sambil sesekali melumat kentang goreng. Onoda juga main ambil kentang goreng padahal yang beli Toudou.

"Kenapa pula aku harus bertemu denganmu di sini!?"

"AKU KEMARI KARENA MAKI- _CHAN_! BUKAN KARENA KAU!"

"Siapa juga yang menuduhmu kemari karena ada aku? Sifat geermu malah semakin parah, Toudou Jinpachi. Lagipula,"

Manami mendekap kedua bahu mungil Onoda, "…aku sudah tidak punya rasa padamu. Kalau kau memang bahagia bersama Maki- _chan_ mu itu, ya sudah. Untuk apa kita berdebat lama-lama?

Toh kenangan yang lampau juga sudah sirna."

Onoda yang tadinya mau menggigit pelan-pelan malah menelan dalam sekali teguk—ia batuk, dan Manami mencoba meredakan rasa batuk dengan meminum air putih.

Dengan metode: Manami minum air, lalu menyalurkan air yang ada dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Onoda—ciuman.

Onoda meneguk air yang ia terima. Setelah menahan napas begitu lama, batuknya reda. (Meski secara logis, hal ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Mana ada orang batuk malah diberi _CPR_?)

(Hanya satu dari keajaiban dunia yang mampu menjelaskannya.)

"Toudou,"

Manami mengajak bicara kembali pada Toudou yang menyerngitkan dahi—antara paham dan tidak paham dari alasan mengapa Manami perlu menunjukkan ciuman di mantannya.

"…halo, dan selamat tinggal, Mantanku."

Manami menggeret pergelangan tangan Onoda sekaligus membawa makanan yang sudah ia beli tadi.

Sudah sejak lama Manami ingin berpamitan dengan baik-baik, meski beberapa kali ia selalu teringat kenangan buruk saat dirinya dan Toudou berpisah dengan alasan sepihak yang naif.

Kini Manami tak perlu mengingat kenangan baik dan mengesankan yang pernah ia lakukan di masa dulu,

…karena Manami berencana membuat kenangan baik sebanyak-banyaknya agar kenangan masa lalu terkubur dalam hati yang tertutup.

.

.

.

"Pilihan yang tepat," Makishima terbahak, sodanya yang diseruput sampai habis, dibuang dalam sekali lemparan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pilihan yang tepat bagi Toudou Jinpachi untuk meninggalkan orang itu."

"Maksudnya?"

Makishima menarik pergelangan tangan Toudou, sampai keduanya bertatapan dalam jarak dengan—hingga kedua ujung hidung saling dipertemukan,

"Jadi dia bisa lebih bahagia dengan pasangan barunya," Makishima terkekeh lagi, entah ketawanya lama-kelamaan mirip maklampir hijau, "…juga kau yang lebih bahagia bersamaku."

Toudou memberi kecupan manis sesaat setelah rona kemerahan mengerubungi pipinya.

"Aku beruntung putus darinya karena tertarik padamu. Kupikir Manami juga sama, benar-benar beruntung setelah putus dariku."

* * *

 **a/n** : JASMINEEEEEEEEEEEE PUNYAMU BIKIN GAKUATTTTTTTTTTTT *cambuk bolak-balik*

maaf yha kulanjutin dengan the power of kepepet dan anu sekali. Terus…. Ratingnya paling banter T, oi! Gamungkin gue masukin rating M anjir :"")

Kulelah denganmu. Sungguh. Di hari Minggu seusai les dan chat sambil curhat ke Mbak Deel tentang fanfic startermu, aku bisa nyelesain dengan sesuanu. Entah gimana di matamu, pokoknya aku berhasil nyelesein sebelum deadline! #penting

Maaf atas segala OOC, salah kata maupun kalimat, dan lain-lain! Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca fanfic kolaborasi buta ini! Terima kasih kepada para penyelenggara, **Kak Rindang** dan **Kak Dhani**!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
